As The World Turns: The Summer of Missing Persons
by iwgaaf30y
Summary: The fourth chapter is now posted. An "umbrella story" incorporating many current & past cast members - missing people, mystery, and love... The story begins on Thurs. April 24th, 2008 & changes story lines that have happened since.
1. Chapter 1: The Doctor and the Student

CHAPTER ONE: THE DOCTOR AND THE STUDENT

Late on Thursday evening, Lucinda Walsh entered her bedroom suite, after notifying Matthew she did not wish to be disturbed "until the cock crows, darling, unless, of course, it's Miss Lily or Miss Sierra (Lucinda's precious daughters)." Gracefully, she made her way over to her dressing table and sat down. With an amusingly arrogant gaze, she peered at her face, taking note of her complexion. "Well, my dear, you look rather warn today. You mustn't let Lily worry you so – frown lines and droopy eyes, dear. We must keep up our appearance. Lily must work to figure out her own issues. I never dreamed I'd see the day when I thought it best for Lily to seek advice from Iva… Iva," she let out a heavy sigh and pursed her lips.

Just then the phone rang. Lucinda quipped, "Matthew, darling, keep to your instructions." Ring… ring… ring… silence. "Well, I shall remember to remind my new young Matthew to answer on the first ring from now on, and to ask whom on earth would call at this hour. Of course, no one with manners..." She stood and headed off into her master bathroom.

- - -

Meanwhile, Dr. Susan Stewart returned to her empty home from a medical conference in St. Louis. She set her bags down beside the sofa and sat down with a thud. As she let out a large yawn she threw her head back against the throw pillow and gazed at the business card in her left hand. As she stared, her thoughts return to the previous evening…

While attending the conference she ran into an old Memorial Hospital colleague, Dr. Hillary West. Catching up over drinks at the hotel lounge Dr. West asked Susan if she ever kept in touch with any of the other doctors she (Hillary) had interned with at Memorial back in the mid-80's. She recently heard that her ER Attending Doctor, Dr. Marcus Martin, had died suddenly and wondered if any of her fellow interns had heard the news.

Hillary set her wine glass down on the cocktail napkin. "I just wondered if any of the others had heard about _Dr. Martian_. Hmmmph… anyway, that's what we called him. He was just such an alien, you know. He hated all us interns, and he had no problems making us look like fools in front of Dr. Dixon or you or Dr. Hughes."

"Well, you ought to know by now that we all knew what he was all about," said Susan with a smirk. "I mean, he was a brilliant doctor, but he had terrible people skills. Plus, he wasn't at Memorial for very long. He put in his time at our hospital and then moved on to brighter territory. The last I knew, he was out East doing cancer research."

"Would you like another Seltzer, ma'am," asked the cocktail waitress.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine," smiled Susan

"Refill your wine, miss?"

"Oh, um, no thanks, I'll just take the bill – thanks," she watched as the waitress walked off. "I just remember how much we hated that man. Most of us placed bets that he would never die – he was just too arrogant & self-promoting to have helped further any of our careers by teaching us anything helpful."

Now at home, Susan thought aloud, "I haven't thought about Dr. Martin in probably twenty years. That old slime ball… well, I didn't say this to Hillary and I shouldn't say this now, but I'm not sad. He always made me feel uncomfortable. I wonder what took him down."

She laid the business card on her coffee table and lifted her purse onto her lap. She searched through its contents and pulled out her cell phone, "Three missed calls from Emily - Wonderful. I shouldn't check the messages until morning. I'm sure I'll wish I had if I listen now. I wonder what my charming daughter needs tonight."

Susan stood up and headed toward her staircase, dragging her wheeled carryon bag behind her. As she reached the base of the stairs, her phone rang once more, "Emily, you'll have to wait until morning. I am just too exhausted to deal with you tonight," she said to herself without even consulting her phone to see who was calling. She continued up the stairs toward her bedroom. As she ascended, the display on her phone read "Baltimore Caller."

- - -

In Emma Snyder's farm house kitchen Meg Snyder stood by the window looking out over the enclosed front porch. Holding the phone to her ear she smiled, "Well, it's good to hear your voice. You sound good… Sure, Lily, I'll get her. Just a minute..." She sat the receiver down and walked toward the living room, "Mama? Mama… phone," she called into the room, paused, and then whispered gently as her mother walked into the kitchen, "Yeah… er, um… it's Lily. She wants to talk to you."

"Lily? Oh, where's Holden? Goodness, why does she want to talk to me," Emma Snyder asked quietly.

Meg answered, "I don't know, Mama. I assume Holden's upstairs. Lily just asked for you, so you're the one I got. Anyway, if you're alright here, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Sure, Meggie. Good-night, dear. Sleep tight," said Emma as she walked to the receiver, "Hello?..."

- - -

"Tom?" came voice from the Hughes' master bathroom.

"Yes, honey, I'm coming," replied Tom Hughes as he bounced from the hallway, into the bedroom and toward his wife's voice carrying a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of beer.

"No. I was just wondering if you were up here," Margo Hughes remarked to her husband as she walked from the bathroom into the bedroom and relieved him of one of the beers.

"Well, I'm here and ready to assist you in whatever capacity you wish, sweetie," Tom replied with a grin as he placed the popcorn down on the nightstand.

"Whatever?" she asked with a sly smile and raised eyebrows.

"Name it. Need help with buttons? I'm your man. Want to…" he reached around the back of her neck & pulled her into a kiss.

Tilting her head upward and looking into his eyes Margo broke the kiss with a smirk, "…extract information from you, oh wise man that I married."

"Extract away, sweetie, but just keep in mind that my wise brain is currently distracted by a beautiful red-head wearing only my PJ top. I may not be trusted to be at my level-headed best at this moment," he said while pointing his finger toward her from the grip of his beer bottle, in a mock-shaming manner.

Margo rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her drink on the nightstand next to the popcorn with a chuckle. Tom climbed onto the bed and crawled over until he sat against a pile of pillows on the other side of the bed next to his wife. Margo laid back and her head fell in his lap. He began combing his fingers through her hair. Looking up, Margo sighed, "Mmm, that's nice, but… oh yeah, I tried to call John several times today and only got his voice mail. Has Bob mentioned anything to you about when he's supposed to be back? I want to ask him how Mama's show was and if he got a chance to talk to her."

"Um, no. Dad hasn't mentioned anything to me about John. I mean my Dad isn't in the habit of discussing John with me, so I wouldn't expect him to tell me when he's coming home unless I asked him. You know how much Dad has enjoyed John being away from the hospital this past year. I'm sure he's not exactly thrilled that John's research project is coming to an end and he'll be returning to Memorial. Anyway, I'm sure he will call you back tomorrow. Give him a chance to enjoy his evenings in Chicago."

"I know Baby," Margo said with a perplexed look. As she lifted her head and turned to sit facing Tom she continued, "It's just that it's not like John to not call me back when I leave him a message."

"Come on, what're you so worried about? He's busy, like the rest of the people we know. Your father will call you back tomorrow and you can interrogate him then Lieutenant Hughes," Tom said as he leaned forward and kissed Margo along the neck. As he gently placed kisses up one side of her neck, continued around to the other side and back down he muttered, "But… what I want from you right now… is for you to launch… a private investigation of your own… right here… in our own bedroom."

Margo scooted closer and whispered, "I live to serve. What can I do for you my darling," she asked as she gently straddled his lap and slowly slid her hands across his shirtless chest, up his neck, and began running her fingers through his thick, graying hair.

"Well, this is a start, but you're gonna have to get even closer, and keep those senses alert …" he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

- - -

There was a soft wrap at Lucinda's bedroom door. With a loud groan, Lucinda called out, "Matthew, I gave you explicit instructions. I do not like my orders to fall on deaf ears."

"Certainly, Ms. Walsh. I realize this goes against your instructions, ma'am. But, there is a caller who refuses to hang up until he speaks to you. He says it's urgent that he speaks with you tonight."

"Oh for heaven's sake… who is this desperately rude intruder to my much desired slumber," Lucinda retorted as she swung open the door to face her rather frightened looking, young, dark haired servant, Matthew.

Matthew wasn't his real name, but it was stated in his contract that while in her employ he would report to the name of Matthew. Lucinda had employed several servants in the past named Matthew and she was fond of the name. Besides, what was the point in trying to learn a new name when Matthew was a perfectly suitable name for a servant?

"Ah…" Matthew stammered.

"Well, boy, you're here. Out with it. What's so urgent that you must disrupt my beauty rest?"

"Ms. Walsh, ma'am. Ah, there is a Mr…, oh no, ah…"

"Out with it boy."

"A Dr. Ian Kramer wishes to speak to you. He says it's urgent and that it couldn't wait until morning.

"Dr. Ian Kramer? Dr. Kramer? Ian…" she let out a gasp, then almost shouted, "Duke?"

"Yes, Dr. Kramer said you'd remember him as Duke."

"What in heaven's name would make him think that _I_ would want to talk to _him_ – much less at this dreadful hour?"

"I, ah… well, he insisted Ms. Walsh. He said it was very urgent and that he wouldn't take no for an answer ma'am. I'm sorry to go against your instructions, but him being a doctor and all I thought I…"

"Good grief boy. I'll take the call here in my room. Now go. And don't disturb me again tonight! Go… shoo…" she swatted her hand at the air and turned to close her door, "Duke… Ian… Dr. Ian Kramer?" she said with an intriguing glint, "What could possibly be so important to call me at home at this hour" Lucinda wondered aloud as she walked to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Ah, helooo," said Lucinda with a sly, yet annoyed look on her face.

The man on the other end of the line responded frantically, "Lucinda! Thank God that butler of yours got through to you!"

"Yes, darling, I'm sure he was ever so difficult to persuade to go against my wishes. How very clever of you to play the doctor card. Bravo, darling."

"Lucinda, listen, I need to talk to you. It's about John. It's very important!"

"John? _John Dixon!_ John is hardly someone I'm up for discussing, let alone with _you_ at this dreadful hour. Are you out of your mind?"

"Don't hang up. Listen, I would have never called you, but I had no choice."

"Oh, I see. I'm ever so popular because you were coerced into calling me."

"No. Listen. Really, I think John's in real danger and I didn't know who else to call."

"Well, let me see darling – John's in trouble… hmm… you couldn't have thought to call that snoopy detective sister of yours I suppose – Lieutenant Margo, Chief of Police Margo? After all, if someone's in trouble that's who one should call. What can poor old Lucinda do when there's a detective in the family?"

"Good grief lady! I'm really serious here. Do you really think I'd choose you to help if I had a choice?"

"All right. But this better be good. You knew me well at one time. I'm not in the habit of doing unto others and all that." Lucinda rolled her eyes and looked over to an old Christmas picture on the sofa table that contained members of her and John's combined families from when they were married.

- - -

"Yes Lily, I understand, but wouldn't it be better for Iva to call on Jack or Caleb or even someone more local for help with this? I don't understand why you have to get so involved," Emma earnestly suggested to Lily, who was on the phone. She was standing by the kitchen sink, now drying off the remaining coffee mugs and plates left in her dish drainer on the counter.

After a long silence, Emma replied, "I understand, but you are going to have to explain this one to Holden yourself. I am not in the habit of being a go-between here. You know that. You also know that I don't believe that all this separation is a means to helping you get back on track with him and the girls. That is all I'm going to say about that. Now, let me speak to Iva." After a slight pause she said, "I know… But… well ok. Good-night dear. Get some good sleep Lily. That will help more than anything."

Gazing out the kitchen window toward the front porch Emma waited for Iva to come to the phone as Lily went to retrieve her. Some two decades ago the Snyders learned that Emma's oldest daughter, Iva, had given birth to a baby girl some 17 years earlier who she put up for adoption. The baby was adopted through illegal means by Lucinda Walsh's then husband Martin Guest. This meant that Lucinda's daughter Lily was really Iva's daughter! The shocking truth caused great pain and embarrassment for Lily and Holden, since they were developing a strong attraction to one another. Holden was Iva's brother, so a relationship between the two of them was strictly forbidden. To add to the confusion and deceit within the Snyder family, Emma was forced to reveal a secret that she had been keeping - Iva was not a Snyder by birth! Emma and her husband had adopted Iva and never told the family. It took a long time for everyone involved to come to terms with all this information, but in time all was forgiven and since they were not related by blood Lily and Holden eventually found their way back together. With blessings from Lucinda, Iva, and Emma Lily and Holden had married and built a large family together.

Currently, however, Lily and Holden were having marital problems due to the fact that Lily had been keeping secrets (some small and others not so small) from Holden and found it difficult to be truthful to him when he confronted her on them. Lily decided to take Lucinda's suggestion of spending some time away at Iva's in order to sort out her feelings and strengthen her self esteem. Emma wasn't sure that a separation was the best thing for Lily and Holden's marriage, but nonetheless Lily headed to Maryland to visit Iva.

Suddenly turning around to face the kitchen table Emma spoke, "Iva, what is going on? Lily told me about M.J., or I guess he's going by Matt by his college buddies. Where is he? Uh, I mean, I know you don't know… When did you last hear from him?" Emma wore a look of worry as she unwound the phone cord that she'd twisted around her finger.

She listened intently as Iva spoke to her. "Sweetheart, I just can't believe it. Have you spoken with all his roommates? Did you contact the police?"

Emma put her fingertips to her lips and continued to listen. "I understand, but what do you think Lily can do to help? I mean, she's having so many problems herself and her poor girls are starting to have real difficulty with her being gone."

Just then Emma's son Holden emerged from the stairwell into the kitchen. He watched his mother as she continued her conversation.

"Iva, I am very worried. Please keep us informed… Yes Dear, I'll do that. You take care and get some rest. Tell Lily that we love her and I love you, too, Iva."

Emma finished saying good-night to Iva and hung the phone up on the wall. She then turned to Holden, "Can't sleep?"

"No Mama. Ethan was crying in his sleep and I just got him to go back down. I tell you, I'll be glad when Lily gets home. She's better at these night time things than I am – bad dreams, crying, tummy aches… What did Iva have to say?" asked Holden

"Well sweetie, I hope you don't have to wait much longer for Lily to come home. But, I'm afraid it may be longer than any of us hoped."

"Why? What did Iva tell you?"

Emma let out a sigh and motioned for Holden to sit down with her at the kitchen table. After they both were sitting she began, "Iva is under a great deal of stress right now. M.J. seems to be missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, well, two days ago he supposedly finished up his finals, but never returned to his dorm afterward. Iva said she got a call from his roommate asking if she'd heard from him because he was gone all night and none of his friends knew where he was. He was very worried."

"I'd be worried, too. What … Has Iva talked to campus police or the local police there in Evanston?"

- - -

Back in Lucinda's bedroom suite Ian told Lucinda that he had received a frantic phone call from John. John was supposed to be in Chicago, but the caller id on his cell phone when John called listed an unknown overseas number. In terrible trouble, John phoned to ask Ian for a huge favor. He asked Ian to wire a large amount of money from one of his mutual fund accounts into a specific Swiss bank account and he was not to tell anyone about it. John had given him all the information he needed to gain access to his account on the Internet in order to move the money. He couldn't go into details, but he had stumbled on something while in Chicago that he had no choice but to investigate. All he could tell Ian was that once he transferred the money he was to wait for another phone call. John would call within five days or Ian was to assume that he might not see him again. The only thing he could tell him was that his investigation had something to do with James Stenbeck and he made him swear not to tell anyone in the family, especially Margo.

Thinking logically, Ian chose to call Lucinda because she was the only person he knew who may have enough resources and wherewithal to help him figure out what John was up to and where he was. After all, Lucinda was once married to John. After John found out that Ian was his son she schemed to bring Ian's "bad girl" girlfriend Julie to town to try to persuade him to have nothing to do with John. He knew Lucinda had high priced investigators on her payroll and a private jet at her disposal. He also knew that Lucinda could never pass up something as intriguing as this once he told her the whole story.

"What proof do you have that any of this ludicrous story is even remotely true? You expect me to believe _John_ is trapped God knows where looking for _James_? You've got to be out of your mind," Lucinda snapped after Ian stopped talking long enough to catch his breath.

"All I can tell you is that my caller id said _unknown_ and listed some totally foreign number. I haven't been able to figure out where it came from. Please Lucinda! You've gotta believe me. You've gotta help me! Please!"

"I don't _gotta_ do anything of the sort. I'm not your _Press 1 for International Espionage_ girl."

"Please, let me show you what I've got before you decide anything. I have booked the next flight from Seattle to Chicago. Please meet me in Chicago. I'd rather not come to Oakdale, but I will if I have to.

"Have you lost hold of your senses man? I'm not meeting you in Chicago," Lucinda chuckled under her breath. "Why on earth would I do that, really – tell me."

"I've just told you. I will show you the proof you need. Just please agree to meet me. Please!"

Although there was no love lost between them and she had no great desire to help her previous step-son, Lucinda was intrigued. She would give anything to know where James was, and just exactly _why_ John was trying to find him this time. Somewhat reluctantly she arranged to meet Dr. Kramer at a hotel in Chicago the next afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity and Worry

CHAPTER TWO: CURIOSITY AND WORRY

A beautiful sunrise broke over the Snyder Pond. The morning air was fresh with the smell of budding lilacs and irises that outlined the clearing on the south side of the pond. Holden stood at the edge of the pond. He wore a glassy-eyed gaze as he stared out at the water. His thoughts were of an earlier time. It was summer and a teenaged Lily was cooling off in the refreshing water of the pond. She was suddenly startled by a much younger Holden as he snuck up on her. A smile broke across Holden's face as he remembered that hot summer day. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The spring aromas took him further into that summer day of long ago.

Holden Snyder was a tall, strong man whose straight brown hair was blowing slightly in the morning breeze. The years had tamed this once rugged and somewhat wild former stable hand of Lucinda Walsh. He was no longer the brash, young man with a grudge against the world. Along the way he lost the twang in his speech and gained the reputation of being a kind-hearted, hard-working family man. He and Lily had six children between them and he was a devoted father. Although he dabbled in consultant work and attempted other business ventures over the years he realized that his true love was horses. He left the business world some time ago to build a nice career of boarding and training horses.

"Hmmm…" Holden sighed, "I can't believe how far we've come from that day Lily. I just wish things could be simple for us one day. It just seems like the harder we try, the more complicated it gets." As he spoke, Holden picked up a flat stone on the water's edge, tossed it side-armed and watched it skip several times across the smooth surface of the pond. As the ripples on the water faded away Holden's thoughts returned to the current day. He had horses to feed in the stables before breakfast and they weren't going to feed themselves.

"Holden, get to work," he said to himself as he turned away from the pond. "The kids will be buggin' Mama for breakfast and you won't even have started with the horses."

He brushed the dirt from his hand on his jeans and grabbed his crumpled, old ranch hat that hung on a tree branch. Placing the hat on his head he walked off toward the stables.

- - -

Margo stood in her kitchen talking on the phone, "Well, thanks for checking Jack… No, I'm home today unless something comes up. Just make sure to keep me informed on the Jenson case for me… Thanks. Call me if you need to… Sure, bye."

As she laid her cell phone down on the counter, Tom snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Margo jumped slightly as a smile grew on her face, "Good thing I wasn't holding hot coffee."

"I'm learning…" Tom replied with a devious grin.

"Well, I'd think that after nearly twenty-five years of marriage a smart lawyer like you might learn one or two things about sneaking up on your wife."

"One or two…" Tom smiled, "Speaking of coffee…"

"I was about to pour some when Jack called," Margo said as she reached for the empty mugs sitting on the counter.

"What did he need? Or is it confidential police business?" Tom asked as he picked up the coffee decanter and poured freshly brewed coffee into the two mugs Margo was holding.

"He just had some questions about a couple of cases he and Dallas are working on. It really wasn't any big deal," said Margo as she walked over and set the mugs on the table. "Anyway, I told him that he could call me throughout the day if he needed to."

"What happened to our day off?"

"Nothing happened. I don't expect him to call unless there is a real emergency. He and Dallas will be covering the entire day and they know that I trust them."

"Well that's wonderful honey. I'm glad you can finally delegate in order to take some time for yourself," he said as he started preparing breakfast for the two of them. "Oh, hey, did you hear from John yet?"

"Well, no, I don't think he'd call this early. Hopefully I'll hear from him later this morning."

"Or, if we're lucky we won't hear from him at all today," Tom said sarcastically to himself.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"What? You didn't hear a thing. How would you like your eggs, shweet 'art?" he asked with a wink and a grin.

"You're real funny, honey. Are you into making omelets this morning?"

"Sure, whatever you want. Do you want the works?"

"Yeah," said Margo, "Oh, but hold the onions."

Tom didn't reply with words, he only raised his eyebrows a couple of times while smiling at his wife and blew a kiss into the air. Then suddenly a thought came over him, "Oh, yeah… ah honey?"

"Yes baby," Margo replied.

Tom's face was kind of scrunched with an apologetic look, "There is one itty-bitty thing that I have to take care of today."

"After you gave me a hard time about the station you're going to tell me that _you_ are throwing a wrench into our day off?" Margo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, yeah," Tom jokingly ducked as if Margo might throw a right punch, "I sort of have a doctor's appointment at nine o'clock."

"Oh, a doctor's appointment. Would this be with your cardiologist?" Margo asked.

"Yes. But it shouldn't take that long. It's only a check-up, no tests this time." Tom said.

"Are you sure it's only a check-up. Nothing's wrong?" asked Margo in a much more serious voice.

"No, honey, nothing's wrong. It really is just a check-up. It's been a little over a year since, you know, my heart attack. It's just time to take this old wreck in for a look under the hood," Tom smiled.

"Oh you're real funny. This is serious, Tom. Please don't joke when it comes to your heart or your health," Margo said as her eyes slightly welled up.

Tom wrapped his arms around his tearful wife and spoke very softly, "Honey, don't worry. I'm fine. I'm in terrific shape. It's just time for a check-up."

"I know. I know you're fine," she said as she stared straight into his eyes, "but you can't tell me not to worry about you."

"Ok sweetie," Tom pulled Margo closer into him and softly kissed her lips, "how about I finish making breakfast and we can talk about what we're going to do for the rest of the day."

Margo smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

- - -

Susan was dressed and rushing to her car with a travel mug in one hand and a seemingly heavy, soft-sided leather attaché case in the other with the shoulder strap hanging freely. She climbed in, placing the attaché in the passenger seat and retrieved her cell phone from the front flap pocket. She started her car, backed out of the driveway and selected "Emily" from the phonebook of her phone. She listened for a moment and quipped, "Voicemail." After another moment she spoke, "Emily. Hi, it's Mom. You must be getting ready for work. Listen, my flight got in late last night, so I went straight home to bed. I'm on my way to work. I'll be at Memorial all day. My shift ends at seven. Maybe we can catch dinner tonight. I'll call Alison and see if she wants to join us at the Lakeview around 7:30. Ok, let me know. Bye."

She closed her phone and then flipped it back open. She decided to check her voice mails from the previous day. After several series of listening and pressing buttons she finally listened to her final message and a quizzical look fell upon her face. A moment later she pressed a button on her phone, closed it and laid it into her cup holder. "Hmm, that's weird. Obviously I'll have to check that message again later."

- - -

Iva and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table in Iva's Rockville, MD home. They were both still in their night clothes and wearing robes and slippers. Iva got up from the table and picked up both of their breakfast plates and walked to the sink, "I still think you are too hard on yourself. Listen, Holden only wants to be able to trust you."

"I know, Iva," said Lily, "but I also want to be able to trust that he won't just find fault in something else I do just to keep us from really getting back on track."

"Do you really think he doesn't want to get back together?" asked Iva.

"I don't know what to think anymore. We just don't communicate anymore and I always feel like I'm walking around on egg shells. Besides, look at you talking with me about my problems with Holden when M.J. is missing."

"Well, I'll tell you what…" Iva's voice broke off as the phone rang. "Oh, for heaven's sake," she picked up the phone, "hello? No, I'm not Mrs. Dixon, but Matthew Dixon _is_ my son. My name is Iva Benedict… yes… well no, I'm in Maryland… that's right."

While Iva was on the phone, Lily began cleaning up the kitchen and quietly rinsed the breakfast dishes. She then grabbed a couple of travel mugs from the cupboard and put them on the counter near the coffee maker.

Iva laid the phone back down on the table and spoke in a slow, steady tone, "Well, that was detective Owens from the Evanston Police Department."

Shockingly, Lily questioned "Police Department?"

Iva continued, "Someone found M.J.'s backpack at a coffee shop near the Northwestern campus. They found his student ID in one of the pockets. Apparently they contacted the campus police who then got a hold of M.J.'s roommate and found out that he hadn't returned to his dorm after his last final."

"Oh, Iva. What do they… I mean, do the police think there could be foul play?"

- - -

In the back of her limousine Lucinda Walsh was sitting tapping her fingers on her cell phone. "Duke, Duke, Duke. I must have totally lost my mind this time. Just what exactly am I doing here?" She turned her head to look out the window. She could see a large passenger jet heading in for a landing passing just overhead.

She was wearing a leopard print scarf tied on her head to cover just about every inch of her shoulder length blond hair. Just then she pressed a button on her side console. "Fenwick, darling?"

"Yes, Ms. Walsh."

"Please be a dear and pull up a ways beyond the entrance. I'm trying to keep a low profile, you know." Lucinda said as she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Ma'am, forgive me, but if you wanted a low profile why did you come in your limo? I mean wouldn't it draw more attention for you to get out somewhere away from the entrance?"

"My dear, I didn't ask for your input. _But_, I suppose you're right. Just let me out under the over-hang I suppose."

"Right, Ms. Walsh."

Fenwick pulled the car up to the main entrance to the O'Hare Hilton Hotel. He swiftly got out and walked over to open Lucinda's door.

As she disembarked Fenwick offered his hand to Lucinda. After she was entirely out of the vehicle she leaned in toward Fenwick and spoke quietly, "Darling, just find a place close to park. I shan't be long. I don't even really know why I'm here… well, but you don't need to know that. Heavens… I'll call you, so keep an ear on your phone, darling."

"Yes, ma'am, Ms. Walsh."

"T'sh… ah… we don't need to draw ears," Lucinda said with a scolding look.

"Sorry, Ma'am," said Fenwick with a bow and a tip of his hat.

Lucinda elegantly placed her rather large sunglasses on her face, tucked her handbag under her arm and confidently walked into the hotel lobby and looked around.

- - -

Later that morning in the 4th floor doctor's lounge of Oakdale Memorial Hospital Susan picked up the house phone and dialed a number. She paused a moment before speaking, "Ali, hi, it's Mom. Hey, I know we've all been very busy lately, but I was wondering if you had time to meet your dear old mom and sister for dinner tonight." She paused to listen for a moment and looked at her watch. "Well, sure, I left a message for Emily thinking we could meet at the Lakeview around 7:30 tonight. What do you think?"

As she listened to Alison Dr. Bob Hughes walked into the lounge. They made eye contact and then Susan turned her attention back to her phone conversation. "Sure honey. I'll already be there. Just come as soon as you can and we'll wait to order. Yes. Ok Ali, see you tonight then. Bye."

Susan hung up the phone and turned to Bob, "Hi Bob."

"Susan. How's Alison?" Bob asked

"Oh, she's great. We were just making dinner plans for tonight." said Susan. She almost walked away, but then stopped,"Bob, listen, I have something I need to discuss with you if you have a moment."

"Sure, Susan, what's up?" asked Bob, taking full interest in what she had to say.

"Well, I got the strangest call last night… sort of caught me off guard," said Susan.

Looking a little bewildered, Bob interrupted, "You too?"

"What do you mean, '_You too_?'" asked Susan

"Well, I got a surprising call last night, too," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well this one was a doosie. It seems that I've been named in Marcus Martin's will," Susan said with a similar, almost nervous chuckle.

"What a coincidence!" replied Bob, "I got a call from a law office in Baltimore last night informing me of the same thing. How strange is that?"

"Strange," replied Susan, "_Creepy_ was more along the lines of what I was thinking. I didn't get the message until this morning, and I about died. I called the law firm back this morning and got the particulars."

"You mean about the reading of the will?" asked Bob.

"Yes," Susan replied, "I'm sure you got the same information about the reading being Monday morning?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"Well, yes," said Bob, "they said they were doing the official reading at 10am Monday morning."

"Were you thinking about going?" asked Susan.

"Well, I mentioned it, sort of jokingly, to Kim last night," Bob replied with a smile, "But, I don't really think it's worth the effort or the expense. I mean, what could he possibly be giving me that would be so worth traveling across the country to find out about?"

"I know what you mean," said Susan.

Just then Tom walked around the corner. A big smile grew across Bob's face as he called out, "Tom. What brings you to my neck of the woods today?"

"Hi Dad. Hi Susan." Tom began, "I've just been to see my cardiologist."

"You're not experiencing problems…" Bob began to ask, but was interrupted by an energetic Tom.

"No, no Dad. I'm fine," Tom smiled, "couldn't be better. The doctor says I'm in terrific shape and my heart is strong and healthy."

"Well, that's wonderful news son," Bob said, "Can you stick around for lunch?"

Tom glanced over at Susan and then back to Bob and said, "Oh, sorry Dad. Margo's waiting for me. We've got a rare day off together in the middle of the week, so we're taking advantage of it."

"Well good for you," said Bob, "don't let me keep you then."

Tom grinned, but then gave his dad a questioning glance, "Ah, Dad, quick question."

"What about?" asked Bob as he turned slightly from Susan.

"Have you heard from John lately?" Tom asked.

"Well, funny you should mention that," said Bob, "Actually, I was expecting a call from him a couple of days ago, but he never called. Why?"

Tom looked puzzled, but not alarmed and said, "Margo was expecting to hear from him, also, but apparently he's stood both of you up. She just thought you may have mentioned to me when he was supposed to be returning to Memorial. But I told her that you hadn't."

Susan interrupted, "Sorry, I don't mean to butt in, but I couldn't help overhearing. I'm also curious to know when John's coming back, if I may be so nosy."

"Well, per our last conversation he was supposed to call this week to discuss just that," Bob said much more seriously. "We had originally talked about his returning at the beginning of May."

The three of them sort of stood there for a moment looking from one to another. Then suddenly Tom broke the silence, "Favor, Dad?"

"Sure son."

"If you do hear from John will you please let me know? Margo's trying to make me think that it's not bothering her all that much, but the detective in her is working over-time on this one." Tom smirked and rolled his eyes, "Apparently she really does have reason to be worried about her dad this time. All this time I've been giving her a hard time about it."

"Of course I'll let you know," Bob said as he patted his son on the shoulder. "Hey, if I do hear from him I'll make sure to tell him that Margo's worried about him. That way he'll probably call her before I can track you down. But I wouldn't get too hung up on this. John may have just gotten caught up on something and forgot to call me. After all, it's not like we had a scheduled appointment – it was just a casual '_I'll call you early next week_' sort of thing."

Tom gave Bob a quick hug and said, "Thanks Dad. I'm not sure that I want to worry Margo any more than she already is, so I may just keep our conversation between us for now. Just let me know." Tom gave a quick nod and a small wave to Susan and left the lounge.

Susan moved closer to Bob and said, "Wow. John Dixon's coming back. How does that make you feel?"

Bob smiled slightly and sighed, "Well, I'm not sure yet. Ask me that at the end of next month after he's been back for a few weeks and I'm sure I'll have an answer for you."

Both doctors laughed. As her laughter tapered off Susan returned them to their previous conversation, "You know what? Suddenly my curiosity is working in over-drive."

"What do you mean?" asked Bob.

Susan looked at the clock on the wall and then back at Bob. "What I mean is after our previous conversation and now the mystery of whether or not John has gone A.W.O.L. it's all making me want to find out more about this whole _Dr. Martian_ thing."

Bob laughed right out loud at that. "Dr. _Martian_?"

"Bob. Don't tell me that you didn't know that that was what all the interns used to call him behind his back?" asked Susan with surprise.

"No. No, I really didn't. That's hilarious," said Bob while continuing to laugh. "Are you now considering heading to Baltimore on Monday?"

"Well…" Susan let the word linger while her face wore a curious squint.

"Really?" Bob asked almost as curiously as Susan previous remark.

"Listen, when was the last time either of us encountered any mystery in our lives?"

"You're really thinking of going?"

"Yes, I think I am," said Susan, "Well, that is as long as my boss will let me have the day off."

"Hmm. What if your boss decides he is just as curious to find out what's going on in Baltimore?" asked Bob sarcastically.

"Oh, Bob. Think about it. What's one day away from this place to cure our curiosity?"

More seriously Bob countered, "I don't know exactly how Kim would react to the two of us going off to Baltimore together Susan."

"Bob, really," Susan scolded, "after all this time does she really have anything to be concerned about? I mean our affair was almost twenty years ago."

"Of course she doesn't need to worry, but Susan there are just some things that women have a very difficult time ever really getting past," said Bob, "and I just don't like the idea of throwing our past up in Kim's face if I don't have to."

Susan looked down at her hands and quietly said, "I'm sorry that after all this time we still have to deal with this."

"Susan, it's not like it's come up in a long time, but I do have to think about how my wife would react to the possibility of the two of us going out of town together," said Bob.

"I understand," sighed Susan. "I didn't mean to start something." She then turned and began walking out of the lounge.

"Of course you didn't," Bob called toward her. "Wait. Susan, wait. I'm almost curious enough to consider taking this trip. What do you say I talk to Kim and call you later tonight?"

"I'd say I hope you won't hold it against me if Kim gives you a hard time."

"Now, come on," Bob interjected, "I didn't mean to give you a hard time either."

"Bob, I'm fine, see?" said Susan while punctuating her final word with a sarcastic grin. "Listen, I need to get back out on the floor."

"Ok, but I will call you later. I really am as curious as you are. And I really wouldn't mind taking the trip."

- - -

Back in Iva's kitchen she and Lily were facing each other while leaning over the island in the center of the room. Both of them were now dressed and ready for the day. Iva was holding her head in her hands and staring down at the counter top. Silence lingered in the room for what seemed like an eternity, but slowly Iva let out a moan, "Oh my God, Lily. What's happening? Where's my son?"

Lily took hold of Iva's arms and said, "Everything is going to be ok. We're going to find him. You've got to believe that, Iva."

Iva looked up at Lily with tears falling down both cheeks. "This is my worst nightmare come true, you know that?"

"Iva, listen, let me do something. Let me help you," cried Lily.

"How can you help, Lily?" begged Iva.

"I don't know. I just feel like there's got to be something that I can do," answered Lily. "I know, first let me make some phone calls for you. Have you called all of his friends, does he have a girlfriend?"

Iva stood up and with a more calm tone she said, "Yesterday I called the mothers of his local friends. I don't know all of his college friends. I talked to his roommate, Tyler."

"What about a girlfriend?" Lily asked again, "You know how impulsive young love can be. Remember when I ran off to Wyoming and Holden followed me that summer after I found out that you were my mom?"

Iva seemed distracted, but stated, "I don't know. This is really bad, he hasn't mentioned a girlfriend, but I really don't ask him about girls since he broke up with Stephanie after graduation." She turned and walked toward the family room, her dazed look grew wearier and she continued, "I never called her mom. I should. I should. I think I have her number in my cell phone."

Lily could tell that Iva was a little overwhelmed at the moment and she knew she needed to calm her down. "Iva," Lily said firmly, "listen."

Iva turned around to look at Lily.

Lily continued, "Listen, you need to sit down." Lily walked over to Iva and ushered her onto the couch. "Let me get you some coffee or maybe some tea."

"No. I don't need anything," said Iva as she brushed Lily's hand off her own arm, "I just need to find out what's happened to my son."

Lily comforted Iva by gently rubbing her back and said, "I know. I know. Let's just think about this. Evanston is just north of Chicago, right?"

"Yes," said Iva almost questioningly.

"Ok, then the first thing we need to do is call Jack." Lily's voice was calm and collected.

"Jack?" questioned Iva.

"Yes, because he's in Oakdale, which is near Chicago. He's closer to Evanston than we are."

"Yes." Iva's tone was suddenly stronger and more confident, "Jack is close by. Maybe he can get some answers for us."

"Sure," said Lily, "He may be able to get in touch with the Evanston police and find out what more they know."

"Ok," said Iva as she took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, closed her eyes and let it out.

"Ok then," Lily answered back, "Then I want to help get you to Evanston."

"Yes. Lily, yes. I need to be there. I feel so helpless here."

Lily smiled and brushed Iva's long red bangs out of her eyes. "I'll call Lucinda and have her send the World Wide jet to pick us up."

"Lily, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't _have_ to do that. But I _want_ to do that. And since I have the means I am _going_ to do that." Lily stood up and continued, "You just sit here and rest for a moment. I am going to make a couple of phone calls and then we will be heading to Illinois."


	3. Chapter 3: A Face From the Past

CHAPTER THREE: A FACE FROM THE PAST

At a corner desk in the squad room of the Oakdale Police Department Detective Jack Snyder sat looking over a file. His desk was covered with stacks of files and there was a computer monitor sitting near the corner. Next to the monitor was a framed picture of three children, two dark-haired teenage boys and a younger blonde girl. When Jack stole moments to look up at the picture, the joy-filled faces of his three children, Parker, J.J., and Sage, almost made him forget the turmoil their family had gone through the past couple of years.

To say that Jack and his former wife Carly have a tumultuous relationship would put it mildly. Carly and Jack's volatile relationship has seen steamy beginnings and heart-breaking endings on numerous occasions, leading them to the alter four separate times. But although they saw that alter four times they only actually completed their vows and were pronounced husband and wife on two of those occasions.

Recently Jack and Carly were having a very difficult time with their oldest son, Parker. A somewhat moody teenager, Parker had already had a very rough life. Actually, Parker was Carly's son from a previous relationship. Some time ago Parker's birth father, former Chief of Police Hal Munson, had been shot and killed in the line of duty. Not even a year prior to that his half sister, Jennifer (Munson) Donovan, had died of a rare heart complication due to pneumonia. To top matters off, a little over a year ago Carly had gotten herself into a huge mess with a jewel thief named Simon Frasier and in an attempt to evade police she fled the country with the man. After Carly returned to town and was cleared of any wrong-doing, Parker had a very difficult time trusting his mother. About the only bright spot for Parker came the day he accepted Jack's offer to adopt him as his own son. Parker had always thought of Jack as a second father and Jack had always treated Parker as if he were one of his own. The adoption just made it all official.

A couple years had passed since their last divorce, but always the devoted and loving father, Jack thought it might help Parker if he moved back in with Carly and the kids. In true Carly and Jack fashion this move proved to be disastrous. In fact, instead of providing a more stable, loving environment for Parker and his siblings, Jack's moving in only created more tension and turmoil between himself and Carly. The main reason this was so problematic was that Carly had never gotten over her feelings for Jack and was not afraid to remind him about them, but Jack kept Carly at arm's length. He was determined to not let himself go down that well-traveled path back to Carly. Of course he was only kidding himself, because deep, deep down Jack knew he also would never really be over her.

One night, after his defenses were sufficiently compromised Jack kissed Carly. Carly was caught off-guard by Jack's advances. The one thing she wanted more than anything in this world was for Jack to love her again. But, she also couldn't take being rejected by him yet again. As Jack's kiss intensified Carly pulled back, "Don't start this if you don't really mean it," she said in desperation.

"Shut up and kiss me," was Jack's passionate response.

That night Carly's deepest fantasies came true, as Jack didn't stop. In fact the kiss turned into much more, as Jack took Carly up to the bedroom they once shared as husband and wife. The two found themselves wrapped in each other's arms unable to contain their desire for one another.

The next morning Carly was happier than she'd been in years. Her dreams were coming true – Jack was home and they finally made their way back to each other. Nothing could ruin her happy mood, nothing that is except for the unexpected greeting she received from Jack when he walked into the kitchen that morning. Carly's high came crashing down when Jack suddenly announced that last night had been a huge mistake. Jack told Carly that he had a moment of weakness after drinking too much. Carly blasted him, telling him she begged him to stop if it wasn't really what he wanted and also noting that he only had a couple of beers – last night was not a drunken tryst! She was livid. Not only had Jack broken her heart once again, but this time he used her and then just tossed her aside like yesterday's trash. She couldn't take it anymore.

As Jack sat in the squad room staring at the photo of his children he remembered Carly's angry voice as she told him he needed to move out. He sighed and shook his head, thinking he knew how much he'd hurt her once again. He didn't know why he let things get so out of hand. He was looking into the smiling eyes of his daughter Sage when a call came in on the detective line. "Snyder," said Jack as he answered the phone.

"Jack," said the female voice coming through the receiver.

"Lily?" asked Jack in a surprised tone.

"Yes, it's Lily," she said urgently.

"What's up?" asked Jack, "You sound upset."

"I guess that's why you're the detective," responded Lily. "I'm calling from Iva's."

"Hey," Jack interrupted, "Emma told me about M.J. before I came into the station last night. Has Iva heard from him?" Emma was able to tell Jack what she knew because he was now living out at the Snyder farm. This was always where Jack headed each time one of his relationships went south.

"You've been on duty all night?" asked Lily in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, I pulled the graveyard shift last night."

"Sorry," Lily responded, "No, Iva hasn't heard from M.J., but she did get a call from the Evanston Police this morning."

"Police? That doesn't sound good," Jack said. "I was hoping that he'd just gotten mixed up with some friends for a little end of semester fun."

Lily sighed and continued, "Of course that's what we all were hoping, but after the call this morning I'm much more concerned."

Jack listened as Lily told him about Iva's conversation with the Evanston Police detective. She filled him in on how M.J.'s backpack was turned in to the police and that she was going to help get Iva to Evanston so they could meet with the investigators. She relayed how worried she was for Iva, but that she seemed better thinking that she'd soon be closer to the situation.

At one point in their conversation Jack stood up and started walking around his desk area, almost pacing. He couldn't go too far, though, because the phone cord wouldn't allow it. He fired questions at Lily that of course she couldn't answer – questions like, "Did anyone see him at the coffee shop? Who was the last person to see him? Was he with anyone at the coffee shop? Have they tried calling his cell phone? Are there any other students missing?"

Finally Lily broke in, "Jack, these are all perfectly logical questions, but I can't answer them. First of all I wasn't the one who talked with them, Iva was. Secondly, I don't think Iva was in any frame of mind to think of questions like these."

"I'm sorry Lily," said Jack, "I just wish I had more information to go on. I can't help it, it's the detective in me I guess."

"Don't be sorry Jack. That's exactly why I called you," replied Lily. "I was sort of hoping you'd feel this way. These questions are exactly what we need to be asking the detective in Evanston."

"Well sure. I'm sure they've thought the same things."

"Maybe," Lily interrupted, "but what if they're not, Jack? What if they're not making this case a priority?"

Jack knew he had to reassure Lily. "I'm sure they're giving this the proper attention," he said calmly. "After all, they called Iva right away, didn't they?"

Lily realized that was her chance. Jack was in detective mode and she didn't want him to stray. She finally decided it was time to tell him exactly why she called him. "Jack, I need to be honest with you," she started. "The real reason I called you was to ask if there was anything you could do from there to help."

Somewhat surprised, although not entirely, Jack responded, "Well, I don't know what I can do from here. I mean their investigation is obviously on-going. It's likely they're in the middle of checking out leads."

"Oh, I know," said Lily, "I just thought it would be helpful to have your expertise when Iva finally gets to Evanston. I mean… I don't know what I mean," Lily finished her sentence with a defeated tone.

"What are you asking?" asked Jack, "Do you want me to be there with Iva when she meets with the investigators?"

Lily couldn't believe her luck. They were on the same page. Her mood heightened, "Could you?"

- - -

Lucinda made her way inside the lobby of the O'Hare Hilton Hotel. She let out a big sigh as she looked around. She hoped that she was the first to arrive, because that gave her an advantage – she could find a conspicuous place to sit and watch for "Sir Duke" to arrive. That way, depending on the impression he gave she could then decide whether or not to continue this ludicrous meeting.

Her confident air was suddenly crushed when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey!" came an excited whisper from behind.

"Good heavens!" Lucinda cried with a start.

"Sorry," said the handsome, clean-cut gentleman standing before her, "I didn't mean to scare you Lucinda."

"Duke?" The surprise in Lucinda's voice was evident. The last time she saw Duke Kramer he was a brash, long-haired, aloof young man, whose usual wardrobe consisted of baggy pants, some sort of sloppy shirt and a ratty old field jacket. The man standing before her had a tightly cropped head of dark blonde hair and was wearing a neatly pressed pin-stripped shirt, tailored pants with a leather belt, and a handsome tie.

"Why Lucinda, it sure has been a while," said the young man, "What's it been, like fifteen years or more? This is really taking me back. The only person who still calls me Duke is John."

"Oh, right, you've straightened up and are going by your given name these days – _Ian,_" said Lucinda as her eyes scanned him from head to foot and then nonchalantly gazed around to see who might be watching their conversation.

"Oh lighten up Lucy, nobody's watching," laughed Ian. "I see you haven't changed one bit."

"If you only knew, darling," Lucinda responded with rolling eyes.

The two finished exchanging pleasantries and decided to make their way over to the lounge, where they were seated at a table for two in the far corner. The waiter just finished taking their drink order when Lucinda finally couldn't stand it any longer. As he stepped away from their table she flung her hand out in front of her as if asking for a hand-out and burst out in hushed excitement, "OK. Now, where's this so-called proof you've promised so persistently in order to bring me to this God forsaken place?"

"Boy, you really are just as nasty as ever," said Ian

"Oh, nasty am I?" replied Lucinda placing one hand upon her chest and feigning a look of utter surprise. "I suppose I could just get in my car and drive straight back to Oakdale then, and we could put this whole charade behind us, shall we?"

"Lady, you just never quit, do you?" Ian replied with a laugh.

"Funny? You find this funny?" Lucinda snapped, "Because I am not amused."

Finally deciding he better get on with things Ian bit his tongue and replied, "No, I don't think this is funny. In fact, this isn't funny at all. Truthfully, I am really worried."

Lucinda primped her hair along her temple while obviously looking away from Ian and responded with a heavy sigh, "Well, darling, I'm sure John is just over-reacting to whatever it is that he's up to. You know John. He exaggerates about everything."

"Well, I don't necessarily disagree that sometimes he goes a bit overboard, but I really don't think he is this time," said Ian.

Just then they were interrupted by the ringing of Lucinda's cell phone. Lucinda looked at her phone and responded, "Possibly, possibly darling, but I'll have to make that decision for myself, won't I?" She turned away from the table slightly and continued, "I must take this call. Would you please excuse me for a moment?" As she stood and walked back toward the lobby she answered, "Hello pussy cat."

Lily was still standing in Iva's kitchen. She was alone this time as she spoke on her cell phone, "Hello Mother."

"To what do I owe this distinct pleasure?" asked Lucinda while she snuck a peak at her watch. "Have you warn out your welcome at Iva's darling?"

"No Mother, it's nothing like that." Lily responded, "Actually, I'm calling for a favor."

Lucinda rolled her eyes, "A favor? I'm terribly busy today. What exactly do you need darling?"

Lily explained to Lucinda all about M.J. going missing and how she needed to get Iva to Illinois. The conversation only lasted a few minutes and ended with Lucinda agreeing to call and have the World Wide jet readied for a trip to Maryland.

- - -

Jack was sitting in stop and go traffic along a busy commuter route heading toward Chicago. As he came to a rolling stop for about the twentieth time he decided to place a phone call. He pressed his finger up to his Bluetooth earpiece and announced to the car-at-large, "Call Margo." A moment later he continued, "Hey Margo, it's Jack."

"Hey Jack," replied Margo, who was sitting at a table with Tom at Al's Diner. "I thought your shift ended at eleven."

Jack let out a sort of groaning, "Yeah."

"What's the matter, that didn't sound good?"

"Actually, I am off duty." Jack said with slightly less frustration. "I guess this is more of a personal call, but it does involve police business."

"OK Jack, shoot," said Margo as she turned her free hand upward, shrugged her shoulder, and gave a questioning look to Tom.

As Margo talked to Jack Tom kept bugging her to keep the call short, finding little annoying ways to remind her that she wasn't supposed to be working. After waving his hands in front of her face and pointing to his watch for the third time Margo no longer looked amused. Her tone with Jack grew more serious and concern grew across her face. Tom took this as his queue to behave himself. As he waited patiently for Margo to get off the phone he took a moment to walk over to the counter and ask Vienna for a fresh ketchup bottle.

Vienna Hyatt was a strikingly beautiful woman with long dark hair and a fading Swedish accent. She and her boyfriend Henry Coleman inherited Al's Diner when the previous owner drew two pairs to Henry's full house one night in a high stakes poker game. Although they were new to the restaurant business Vienna and Henry were making quite a go of Al's.

As Vienna handed Tom a new bottle of ketchup she asked, "Mr. Hughes, how is everything with you and your wife?"

"Things are wonderful, thanks for asking," said a smiling Tom, "And please, call me Tom."

"I feel so bad about that whole Gray Gerard fiasco," said Vienna.

"Oh, please, that's all over. Don't give it another thought," Tom said as he gestured brushing it off with one hand.

Gray Gerard came to Oakdale several months ago to affect revenge on Tom and Margo. Gerard was one of the aliases of an international criminal named Gerald Nevins. Nevins was the brother of Elroy Nevins, an HIV positive man who brutally raped Margo fifteen years earlier during a robbery at a local liquor store. After a long and arduous trial Elroy Nevins was sentenced to sixty years in federal prison for attempted murder, but on the eve of his transfer he escaped and broke in to Tom and Margo's house. That night when Tom confronted Nevins in his living room Nevins tried to pull a gun on him, but Tom was much quicker on the draw. Tom shot Nevins twice and he died right there on his living room floor.

Vienna met Gray Gerard one evening when she went to retrieve Henry from one of his poker games. He quickly picked up on the fact that Vienna didn't like it when Henry gambled. Although it wasn't the reason he originally came to Oakdale, Gray became obsessed with Vienna. He soon set in motion a series of events attempting to break up Henry and Vienna. Unfortunately Vienna fell for his tricks and briefly became Gray's lavishly spoiled mistress.

The entire Gray-Nevins ruse hit full throttle one evening when Nevins broke into the Hughes home intent on killing all its inhabitants. Margo, however, had other plans. After a brief entanglement between Nevins and Tom, Margo pulled her service revolver on Nevins. Gerald Nevins' life came to the same fateful end that night as his brother's had – laying dead with a bullet in his chest on the Hughes' living room floor.

Vienna sighed at Tom's gesture saying, "It won't ever be a bridge on top of the water for me, you see."

"I think you mean _water under the bridge_," smiled Tom, "It won't ever be water under the bridge for you."

Vienna rolled her eyes, "Bridge over the water, water under a bridge – either one. I will always feel ashamed of myself because of Gray Gerard."

"You didn't know what all he had planned in that criminal mind of his," said Tom reassuringly.

"I know I didn't, but I still allowed myself to be fooled by that mad man."

"Well, you really shouldn't blame yourself, Vienna," said Tom. "You were just as much a victim as any of us – really." Tom looked over and noticed that Margo was no longer talking on the phone. "Trust me; you need to put this all behind you. And I need to get back to my lunch date."

"Thank you Mr. Hughes," Vienna said, then caught herself as Tom went to correct her, "Tom."

Tom walked back over to his table, sat down and began squirting ketchup on his burger. He noticed that Margo looked a little upset, so he asked her what the matter was.

"That was Jack," said Margo.

"Yeah, I gathered," replied Tom. "What's he got you all upset about?"

Margo proceeded to tell Tom about everything that was going on with M.J. Jack was on his way to Evanston to see what he could find out and thought he should call her. First, he figured if she didn't already know she should know that her half brother was missing. He also thought she may want to be in on talking to the Evanston police.

When she finished Tom asked, "Is that why John hasn't called you?"

"I have no idea, Tom," Margo's reply sounded a bit annoyed, "I mean I don't know anything here."

"Honey," Tom interjected, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought maybe that's why he hasn't called you back. Maybe he's been at the police station. Maybe he's trying to figure out what's going on."

"Yeah, maybe," said Margo, giving Tom a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

Tom smiled, "I know sweetie. I know you're upset. Do you want to go to Evanston?"

"No, honey," said Margo, "I told Jack that I didn't need to be there if he was going. Lily asked him to go and we both don't need to be there disrupting the investigation."

"Well, there's a sign of progress," said Tom.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on honey," Tom responded with a look that said _'are you serious?'_

"Alright, I'll admit that _sometimes_ I get a little carried away with getting involved in things that are already being handled."

"Sometimes?"

"Hey, like you said – progress," Margo smiled.

"OK," said Tom, "If Jack is going to take care of Lily and Iva, and you are making such good progress, then are you still up for that drive we talked about?"

"If you tell me where we're supposedly going," responded Margo with a sly grin.

"Ah, no," said Tom shaking his finger at her, "we're not changing the rules here just because you got a phone call."

"Tom?" begged Margo.

"You'll just have to trust me," said a devious Tom.

- - -

Lucinda had rejoined Ian at the lunch table. Their food had arrived and she was grilling him on the specifics of John's story. "Let us get on with this charade, shall we?"

"Alright, alright," said Ian. "Remember I told you that John said he was after James?"

"Yes my dear," replied Lucinda with a coy smile, "that's how you lured me here."

"OK, I'm not saying that I lied," Ian said slowly, trying not to upset Lucinda, "but I wasn't exactly truthful when I said that."

Lucinda was obviously annoyed, but not necessarily shocked by this news. She pompously stood up and remarked, "Well, time's up my _old friend_."

Ian quickly stood up to block her path and calmly said, "Not _exactly_ truthful, but not exactly _untruthful_ either." He lightly grasped her arm and continued, "Please sit back down and hear me out."

With the air of the queen of England, Lucinda brushed Ian's hand from her arm and returned to her chair as if it were her royal throne. "You have _exactly_ ten minutes – five if you pull anything like that again."

"Perfect," responded Ian, "by then you'll be begging me to stay."

"I highly doubt that."

"Fine," said Ian. "Remember I told you that John was supposed to be in Chicago? Anyway, the other night, Tuesday I guess, after one of his seminars he was heading out to meet some people for dinner or drinks or something. Anyway, when he stepped off his L train something caught his eye."

As he finished his sentence Ian ducked under the table and emerged with his laptop computer.

"John found a laptop on the L?" chuckled Lucinda.

"No," said Ian, "I need to show you something. I just need to turn this on here."

Lucinda checked her watch and let out an annoyed sigh. "Tick-tock, tick-tock," she said as she tapped her watch.

"Look!" Ian turned his laptop around to face Lucinda, "John emailed this picture to me from his phone Tuesday night…"

Lucinda placed her reading glasses upon her nose and gazed at the picture on Ian's screen.

"Good Lord! No!" Lucinda gasped as she clutched both hands over her heart, "He's dead! I saw him with my own eyes!"

There on Ian's laptop, was a picture of a man who had his hand on the shoulder of an older teenage boy and was looking back over his own shoulder. The face was a little older than she remembered, and the man was wearing a baseball cap, but she was certain of the face she saw. The face was that of David Stenbeck!


	4. Chapter 4: The Cottage

CHAPTER FOUR: THE COTTAGE

It took him nearly two hours, but Jack arrived at the Evanston Police Department around 1:45 PM. As he walked toward the entrance he tossed the bag from his drive-through stop in the trash receptacle near the door. Just through the breezeway he encountered a reception window where a young woman wearing a headset was answering the switchboard and transferring callers to their proper destinations. Jack walked up to the window and waited patiently for a turn to talk with her.

When a quiet moment hit the switchboard Jack spoke to the woman, "Excuse me miss," but the woman made no attempt to look up. Jack cleared his throat rather obviously and spoke again, "Miss, I was wondering if you could help me."

The young woman looked up with an annoyed look and said in a monotone voice, "Where may I direct you today, sir?"

Jack held back his disgust with the way he was greeted and simply said, "Hello there, my name is Detective Jack Snyder with the Oakdale Police Department. I am looking for Detective Owens. Could you please tell me where I can locate him?"

Hearing that Jack was a detective obviously put a spark in the receptionist's personality, because suddenly she became very interested in helping him. After requesting to see his shield she asked Jack to go to the door on his left and wait for her to buzz him through. Once through Jack was taken to the detective floor by a uniformed officer and told to wait in a chair just inside the room.

While Jack waited he looked around their squad room. There were about eight desks spread throughout the room that obviously belonged to busy officers or detectives, because they were covered with stacks of files and computer printouts, photos, name plates, coffee mugs, and other personal items. All but two of the desks were empty. A dark haired woman sat at one desk. She was working on her computer while at the same time talking on the phone. At the desk directly across from the woman a slightly balding gentleman sat looking over a file. Just as he picked up his coffee cup the young officer that escorted Jack to the squad room leaned over the detective's desk for a moment and then both men looked over at Jack.

As the two men approached Jack he stood up. The uniformed officer walked out of the squad room as the other gentleman held out his hand to Jack, "Detective Snyder?"

Jack grasped the man's hand and gave a firm hand shake, "Yes, Jack… Jack Snyder, Oakdale P.D."

"Hi Jack, I'm Detective Owens, Tucker Owens. That's my partner over there at her desk; Detective Maureen Wright. We're better known as Tuck & Mo around here." The detective gestured for Jack to come with him toward his desk and continued, "I got your message that the missing boy we're trying to locate, Matthew John Dixon, is your cousin's son."

"Yes," said Jack, "My cousin is on her way here and she asked if I could be with her when she talked with you."

"Well, the boy's roommate just left," Tuck offered, "We were trying to get a better understanding of this kid. It seems he's a good student. The roommate claims he's not one to party or hang out with a questionable crowd, but of course we have to weigh that against what we know about all other kids his age."

"Sure," said Jack. "I fully understand your position. If I may offer what I know about him; not that it's going to change the scope of your investigation…"

"No, go ahead," said Tuck. "We'll be glad to get a better understanding of the boy."

Tuck's partner Mo completed her phone call and the three of them went into an empty interview room for some privacy. They all sat down and Jack began to offer what he knew about M.J. Dixon. He began by telling them that he didn't know him all that well, because he lived so far away, but that the families were close and he kept informed about Iva and M.J. on a regular basis through his Aunt Emma. He knew that M.J. was a freshman at Northwestern University and that as far as he knew he got near straight A's in his courses. He was studying pre-law and wanted to be a lawyer like his step father, Jason Benedict.

He told the detectives that he knew M.J.'s father, Dr. John Dixon, fairly well, and that he knew John had been in close contact with M.J. for the past year, since John was working on a research project in the Chicago area. John apparently met with M.J. for Sunday dinner most weekends during the school year. In fact, he knew more about M.J. from his chief of police, because John was also her father. Lieutenant Margo Hughes was Jack's former partner and they still maintained that close friendship they had as partners, so it wasn't unusual for Margo to tell Jack about things going on in her family.

Then the detective in Jack felt compelled to offer, "Of course, what I know about M.J. is mainly what I've been told by his relatives. I really haven't seen the boy in a long time. I realize you have to consider everything I say as biased, because he's family."

"Well, of course," replied Mo, "but, your input is helping us draw a better picture of him."

Tucker added, "Yes, we're glad you're sharing this information. It all helps. Oh, and you keep referring to him as M.J."

"Yes," replied Jack, "um, that's what we've always called him. I've only ever known him as M.J. Oh, but I think some of his friends call him Matt."

"We've gathered that from talking with his roommate," said Tuck.

"We've been trying to locate his father, this Dr. John Dixon." Mo said, "We're not having much luck there. We've left several messages at the number listed in the boy's PDA."

"My chief has been trying to locate him as well," replied Jack. "In fact, I spoke to her on my way here and she was hoping that he was already cooperating with you all."

"Well, so far we haven't heard from him," said Mo.

"I can make sure that you have the right contact number for him if you'd like," offered Jack.

"That would be great," said Mo.

Sounding anxious, Jack questioned, "You said you have his PDA? Was that in the backpack that you found?"

"Yes," said Tuck. "The bag is chuck-full of items that a person would really be missing if they didn't have them."

"Like what?" asked Jack, "Would it be possible for me to take a look?"

"Well, I don't know what that would hurt," replied Tuck.

- - -

They had been driving for over an hour mainly talking about M.J. and John. Margo tried to call John several times, but Tom finally convinced her that she needed to give up for now. When she thought about calling Jack he argued that Jack was on top of things for now and bothering him would only slow the investigation. As they approached a familiar corner in rural upstate Illinois, Margo surmised she knew where Tom was taking her, "You're headed to your grandparent's lake cabin, aren't, you?"

"Sort 'a," was Tom's only response.

"What do you mean _sort 'a_?" Margo questioned.

"Honey, I'm not spilling, so you need to just stop asking questions," replied Tom, remaining steadfast in his attempt to keep Margo in the dark.

"That's not fair," demanded Margo.

"All's fair in love, sweetie," Tom said with a beaming grin. He was happy that she was finally thinking of something other than her missing brother.

They continued along the familiar country roads, taking all the usual turns. Margo was getting more and more positive they were headed to the Hughes family cabin. A smile grew on her face, as she thought about how nice it would be to spend some alone-time at the cabin. She leaned her head against the car window, closed her eyes and got lost in memories from days long gone; memories of when she and Tom used to take the boys up to the cabin when they were little. It was rare, but when they both had a few days off they used to take Adam and Casey up to the cabin and spend entire days swimming, fishing, hiking, and just relaxing by the water's edge.

She tried very hard to remember when the last time was that they were there. As she thought, her memories melded together into a sort of movie in her mind. She could see a young Casey running up to the lake-front porch with that huge bluegill, wanting her to take a picture and Adam doing his first back flip off the floating dock, yelling, "Mom watch this! Look what I can do!" while Tom sat on the edge of the dock giving him instructions. She remembered huge fish dinners with extended members of the Hughes family and quiet moments by the fireplace lying in Tom's arms on their rare nights alone at the cabin. The fireplace reminded her of those winter afternoons spent skating on the frozen lake and cross country skiing along the hiking trails, then all the red noses and chattering teeth anticipating hot cocoa by the roaring fire.

When Tom shut off the engine Margo was so lost in her dream that she didn't even realize they'd stopped. She remained sitting with her head propped against the window when Tom gently leaned over and whispered, "Honey, we're here."

Margo opened her eyes and slowly returned to reality, "Oh, I must have drifted off," she said, "I had the best dream honey."

"Was I there?" asked Tom.

"Oh, you're always in my best dreams," Margo said attempting to yawn through a smile. "Although, this was more like a bunch of memories than a dream, I suppose."

Tom got out of the car and walked around to Margo's side while she opened her door. As Margo stepped out of the vehicle she looked around and was surprised, "Tom, where are we? This isn't the cabin."

"Well, no, not really," said Tom.

"What?" Margo was definitely confused by Tom's reply, "Not really? What does that mean?"

"Come here sweetie," said Tom as he took her hand in his, "I want to show you something."

Tom led Margo down the gravel path to the lake. As they stepped through the clearing Margo recognized the view. The lake spread out in front of them. The public access was just a short distance over to the left. Now she knew exactly where they were, just a little ways down the shore from the family cabin. But before she could look toward the right to see the cabin, Tom turned and pulled her toward him so she faced the boat access instead. As if in protest, Margo tried to look back toward the cabin, but Tom directed her gaze back to him by taking her cheek in his hand, "It's not time yet," he said as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Margo lifted her hand to point back at the cabin and tried to speak, but Tom placed his index finger on her lips and simply said, "Shhh." They stood there in the mid-afternoon sun with the gentle breeze coming off the lake blowing through their hair. The late-April air was just the right temperature, not too cool, just extremely comfortable. Tom laughed to himself at Margo's protests, but he stood his ground – she wasn't going to turn around until he was ready.

"Close your eyes," Tom said very softly, "Just take a moment to breathe in the fresh air and feel the breeze across your face." As he placed another gentle kiss on her lips he could feel Margo's defenses loosen. He let the kiss linger for a moment and then calmly said, "Before you turn around I need to tell you something."

Realizing she couldn't win this round Margo relented, "Ok, I give. Go ahead."

"Well, it's been many years since anyone's been up here on any kind of regular basis," Tom began, "and over the past two years Gram has had a lot of trouble getting people to look after the place." Tom was referring to his Grandmother, Nancy Hughes, who was nearing her ninetieth birthday and still owned the cabin.

"Yes Tom, I know all of this," said an impatient Margo. "Could you move it along, please? I need to find a little girl's room soon."

"Oh," said Tom, "Sure honey, I just need you to hang on for one more minute. Can you do that?"

"Sure," responded Margo, "if you can just speed it along, though, counselor that would be great."

"Alright, where was I?" Tom said as he scratched his forehead, "Yeah, so anyway, Gram was debating what to do with this place and she, Dad, and I talked about it several times this winter." Tom mentioned the basic facts of their discussions; Nancy didn't want the burden of the cabin upkeep any longer; Bob didn't like the idea of selling the family cabin, but he and Kim weren't keen on the idea of taking on the burden at their ages either; of the remaining family members Tom and his brother Chris were the only ones who lived close enough to take any kind of regular advantage of the cabin, but even they weren't doing that.

"Oh dear, has she decided to sell this place?" a suddenly sad Margo asked.

"Well, yeah," said Tom, "Gram has decided to let it go."

All Margo could say was, "Oh," as she looked down and kicked at a stone under her foot. She was suddenly struck by how much she missed this place, even though they hadn't been up there for several years. She realized how much comfort it gave her just to know it was always there for them to steal away to, even if they never did.

- - -

That face, that horrible, monstrous face. It had to be a camera trick! David Stenbeck was dead. That evil, twisted man who had stolen her baby granddaughter and pretended she was his for all that time was "D-E-A-D, dead." "His wretched body was laid out at the funeral home." Lucinda was on the verge of a breakdown as she continued her final account of Stenbeck, "That pathetic woman even went and made sure of that."

By now Lucinda had stood up and was pacing the floor near their restaurant table. She spun her finger near her ear to indicate lunacy as she continued with a crazed look on her face, "That deranged woman, Julia what's-her-name, she took a gun to his funeral and emptied it on his corpse to ensure that he was dead." She let out a gasp and then straightened herself up, realizing once again that she was in a public place. "Good heavens, this has got to be a trick, a dirty, rotten swindle," she sternly whispered across the table to Ian as she sat back down "What kind of game are you and John playing at, anyway?"

"I assure you this is no trick," insisted Ian as he clicked open another photo on his computer. "This is the other picture John sent." This photo clearly showed the face of the boy who was with David. "Look at the boy, Lucinda. Have you seen him lately? And look closely, the man has a gun to his back!"

Lucinda was a bit distraught, but the boy did look familiar, "Oh my, is that M.J.?" She hadn't seen M.J. in years, but she did receive a graduation photo of the boy from Iva last summer, and Lily has several pictures of him around her house. In fact, Lucinda remarked to Lily once that she thought M.J. resembled John more than ever now that he was nearing adulthood.

"Yes, it is M.J. and he's obviously been forcibly taken by this man," said Duke urgently.

"Well, obviously," said Lucinda, "that is unless someone's trying to play me for a fool."

Ian reached across the table and placed his hand upon Lucinda's, "Lucinda, nobody's playing anybody. My Pop sent these pictures to me the other night. He said he took them as he was attempting to catch up with this guy."

"This is truly troubling my dear boy," said Lucinda, "I just got off the phone with Lily and she informed me that M.J. was missing."

"They know he's missing?" asked a stunned Ian. "I wonder if John knows that they know. Did he call Iva?"

"Well, I don't know what all Iva and Lily are aware of," answered Lucinda as she pulled her hand out from under Ian's and patted it several times. "And as far as whether either of them has talked to John, Lily told me that the police near Northwestern called Iva because they found M.J.'s backpack at some coffee shop. She never mentioned John."

Lucinda's distress over seeing David Stenbeck alive was evident throughout their entire conversation, which worried Ian. Ian was more concerned about M.J.'s safety with this Stenbeck guy. He was worried that the man had a gun and was obviously strong-arming his brother, and John's life could very well be in danger also. Right now he needed to persuade Lucinda to help him, not have a debate on the guy's death.

"Listen," said a frustrated Ian, "John told me that he was going after this Stenbeck guy to get M.J. back. I for one don't think that's a good idea, but you know how stubborn my Pop can be."

"Absolutely," said Lucinda with a stern gaze. "He can be stubborn to the point of exhaustion." She sat back in her chair and touched her napkin to her face and then her chest and rolled her eyes, feigning fatigue.

"And according to your take on this Stenbeck character you must realize how dangerous it is for John to go off on his own to try to get M.J. back."

"Well you know what you have to do, what we_ must_ do now, don't you darling?" Lucinda announced with urgency as she picked up her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked as he grabbed the phone away from her.

A rather shaken look fell upon Lucinda's face as she took back her phone, "I am going to call Lily and inform her of what we know so that she can pass the information on to the police."

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Ian.

A stunned Lucinda didn't know what to say.

Ian went on, "I can't let you do that, because John was adamant that I was not to involve the police."

"I know he's as obstinate as the day is long, but John's never been a foolish man," said Lucinda shaking her head in disbelief. "Well, I take that back. Yes he has. He truly is a stubborn old fool."

Ian explained that John insisted on not getting the police involved until after John spoke to him again. John had followed Stenbeck and M.J. to the airport where David passed M.J. off to some other guy he'd never seen before. They were heading to the international flights terminal and John couldn't go any further without purchasing a ticket. He was at a quandary about whether to follow Stenbeck or purchase a ticket and head after M.J. But he finally decided to purchase a ticket to France in order to gain entry to the terminal.

"John is insane," uttered Lucinda under her breath.

"In this instance I may agree with you Lucinda," said Ian, "but for now I really think I need to honor his wishes – at least until he calls me back."

"Why?" Lucinda's question was punctuated with a sarcastic look.

"Well, for one, I promised him," said Ian, "and for another…"

An infuriated Lucinda broke in, "For another, what exactly? This is utter insanity, I say, pure and simple lunacy."

"Just listen, I haven't finished telling you what happened," insisted Ian.

Lucinda pursed her lips and sat back in her chair to listen once more.

- - -

Iva and Lily arrived at the Evanston Police Department around 3:00 PM. Jack had already gone over all of the evidence the detectives had so far and as the ladies entered the squad room he was looking at a yellowed newspaper clipping that had obviously been folded and unfolded several times.

"Jack," said Lily with relief in her voice, "I'm so glad you're here."

Jack walked over to greet them and squeezed Lily's hand while he gave Iva a hug with his other arm. He introduced Iva and Lily to detectives Owens and Wright and explained that they had been going through M.J.'s backpack and discussing their interview with M.J.'s roommate.

"Um, are there any leads?" asked a worried Iva.

Jack softly answered, "They're still trying to collect evidence and really don't have a lot to go on yet."

"Ma'am, we're doing what we can with what we have," said Tucker Owens.

"Why don't you come and have a seat," said Mo Wright. "Would either of you like some coffee or a soda?"

"No, thank you," said Iva while Lily just shook her head.

The entire assembly filed into the interrogation room where the contents of M.J.'s backpack littered the table in clear plastic baggies. Among the collection were a wallet with 47 in bills and miscellaneous change, M.J.'s Drivers License, his Northwestern student I.D. badge, a PDA, two chargers (one to the PDA, and one assumed to be to a cell phone), a notebook binder filled with handwritten class notes, a key ring with several keys (a car key, a key fob to unlock car doors, and a few other keys that looked like they could be house keys), a partially empty pack of chewing gum, a package of sunflower seeds, the April 24th issue of the Northwestern campus newspaper, a biology lab pack, a biology textbook, and an MP3 player.

"Oh," said Jack, "here, this was in with his stuff as well." He handed over a well-worn envelope to Iva.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. It was actually a newspaper article from the _Oakdale City Times_. The article was wrapped around a picture of John with his grandsons, Adam and Casey Hughes, which appeared to have been taken the previous summer. She asked Jack, "Wow, is this Adam & Casey? I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Yeah," said Jack. "I think this picture was taken some time after Hal's funeral. Adam was around for a few months then."

Lily added, "They sure have put their parents through the ringer this year, haven't they?"

"Yeah, it's not been easy for Margo," said Jack.

"M.J. filled me in on Casey's, well, should I say _unfortunate_ choices last year," said Iva. "Never in a million years would I have guessed that one of Tom and Margo's sons would end up serving time in prison."

Jack shook his head and scratched his forehead as Iva made her way to a chair. She was reading the newspaper clipping.

The article...

**"Hughes Named First Female Chief as Son Arrested for Burglary**

The first order of business for the Oakdale Town Counsel in this new year was to name a new Chief of Detectives for the Oakdale Police Department. Former Chief of Detectives, Hal Munson, was tragically gunned down while working on assignment for the Commission on Crime in Washington, D.C. this past year, leaving the vacancy. Thursday afternoon, during an open ceremony Mayor Deloris Grey was pleased to announce that the interim Chief, Lieutenant Margo Hughes, a twenty-six year veteran of the Oakdale Police Department, will be filling that vacancy. Hughes is a decorated officer who served as a detective under Munson and previous Chief, Donald "Mac" McClosky. In her acceptance speech Hughes honored former Chief Munson by saying, "If I am to make a success of this, and that is the point, it's because Hal did it first, but I was watching. So, thank you so much partner." She concluded by saying, "Thank you all for trusting me to do this job and I will do my best."

Chief Hughes' words came moments before she was notified of an arrest warrant for her son, Casey R. Hughes, for breaking and entering and theft at the nightclub Crash. Official comment from the OPD at press time was, "The matter is under investigation and we are treating this as we treat all other matters of this nature." Chief Hughes and her husband, former Oakdale District Attorney Thomas Hughes, could not be reached for comment on the arrest of their son."

"Well," Lily said, "Lord knows we all make mistakes. Casey is a good kid, he served his time and he seems to be turning things around."

"The last I heard from M.J., John told him that they still don't know where Adam is," Iva said, almost as if to question if that were still the case.

"That's a whole different issue they're facing," said Jack, "Tom and Margo haven't heard from Adam since the night Casey was arrested. Well, I take that back. I guess he did call them one night to tell them he was sorry for his involvement in trying to cover up Casey's crime – that he was fine and not to look for him."

Casey Hughes had recently been released from an eight month stay in prison after trashing his grandmother's night club and stealing ten-thousand dollars in bonds from her safe. He stole the bonds in an attempt to repay gambling debts incurred during his first semester at college. Prior to college Casey was a popular high school student with a love of music and baseball. He was a good student and had a bright future ahead of him. His crimes came as a huge shock to his family and friends.

Adam, like his brother, was a caring, good-natured young man. While growing up, no matter what difficulties befell him Adam forged ahead with a strong conviction for doing the right thing. His forgiving nature was heavily tested around the age of ten when his parents sat him down and told him the truth about his parentage; Tom Hughes was not his biological father, but had adopted him as an infant. His real father was Hal Munson, his mother's partner with the Oakdale Police Force. Although this came as a shock to Adam he really never dwelled on it. From that point on he had two fathers and that seemed perfectly alright with him. After high school, with the love and support of his mother and both of his fathers, he moved to Los Angeles and set his sights on learning the ins and outs of the film industry.

After Hal's death Adam returned to Oakdale. According to Adam he was "in between gigs," at the time, so he decided to stick around Oakdale for a while. Casey and his best friend (who also happened to be Adam's half brother – another son of Hal's) Will Munson talked Adam into staying long enough to help Will's wife Gwen cut a demo CD. Gwen was gifted with a wonderful singing voice and sang many nights at Crash, the nightclub owned by Tom's mother Lisa Grimaldi and managed by Casey at the time.

Adam's disappearance came as a complete surprise to his family. While sitting in the interview room at the OPD, Casey hoped that his big brother would come in and help him out of his jam, but he didn't. Unbeknownst to his parents, however, Casey did later learn some of the secrets Adam was keeping and the brothers, including Will, came to an agreement that they would not divulge the secrets provided that Adam never return to Oakdale. Casey and Will continue to hold up their end of the deal.

After reading the article Iva thumbed open the envelope to replace the clipping and the photo, but she hesitated. Inside the envelope was one more item.

"What's this Jack?" asked Iva as she began to unfold a small piece of white paper.

"I don't know," said Jack, "I didn't get to that yet."

The paper was about the size of a note card. Inside the folds was a small key, smaller than a house key. Iva began to read the handwritten note on the paper, "M.J., I'd like you to keep this spare key in a safe place in case I misplace mine. Thanks, Dad."

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"It's some kind of key," said Iva.

"Let me look at it," said Jack, taking the key out of Iva's hand. "It looks like a padlock key or something."

Tuck asked to look at the note that Iva read. "I wonder what these numbers mean."

"What numbers?" asked Jack.

"Here, along the edge… 1064," Tuck answered. "It could be nothing. It looks to be written by an entirely different type of pen than the note."

"I wonder if M.J. was jotting down a number or something," Jack thought aloud.

"Hmm," added Tuck, "It could be the last part of a phone number or an address or even a page in a textbook for all we know."

Iva interjected, "I'm sure we could speculate all night about this, but what does any of this have to do with finding my son? John will be able to tell us about the key and whether the numbers mean anything. Right now I just want some answers."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Benedict," said Mo in a calm voice as she walked up behind Iva and gently rubbed her shoulder, "you are exactly right. We need to focus on the reason you are here – finding your son."

Tuck and Mo took turns discussing the case with Iva, Lily, and Jack. They explained that because M.J. was of legal age, under normal circumstances they would not declare him a missing person. But with the evidence in his backpack, especially the wallet and keys, coupled with the fact that his car was still parked in a campus lot, there was reason to believe that foul play may be involved. Of course this information made an anxious Iva even more worried.

"Iva, they're going to find him," consoled Jack as he put his arm around her, "we'll make sure of it."

Iva wiped a tear from her cheek and laid her head on Jack's chest. "Oh, I hope you're right Jack," she said, "I'm scared. I'm really scared."

- - -

"Hey," said Tom as he lifted Margo's chin, "don't be sad."

"Tom, I didn't realize how much I miss this place until just now," said Margo, squinting in the bright sunlight, "all those wonderful family times when the boys were little and our weekend getaways."

"Well, baby, that's just what I needed to hear," Tom smiled as he laced his hands together behind her head and rested his arms on her shoulders.

"I'm sad and you're smiling?" asked a confused Margo.

"Oh, no," chuckled Tom. "I'm not smiling because you're sad. Listen; yes, Gram is getting rid of the cabin, but she asked me if we'd like to take it off her hands. It's not in the greatest shape, and I hope that you don't mind, but I told her we'd love to have it."

"Oh Tom," sighed Margo as she hugged him tightly, "Really? It's ours?"

"Well, we still have a few details to iron out with the legalities," said Tom, pleased to know that he'd made the right decision. "But, we can now think of this place as ours."

Margo leaned back, looking at Tom's proud face. "Well, of course we will still let any family use it that wants to if we're not using it. That would only be right, Tom."

"Of course," smiled Tom. "In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way. But, before we can even offer to share this place I'm afraid to tell you it needs a lot of work. Don't be alarmed, but you really need to know the shape this place is in if we're to take it over. It's not really the same place it used to be."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Tom took Margo by the shoulders and turned her around to face the lakefront side of the cabin. Right away she noticed the huge blue tarp covering a section of roof at the far end and the roof over the lakeside porch was flopped down as if it were a dead leaf about to fall from a tree.

"Oh my God," cried Margo, "Tom, what happened?"

"Remember those heavy storms that hit last month?"

A stunned Margo listened as Tom told her about the call that Nancy got from the neighbors down the way telling her about a gigantic tree that had fallen on the cottage. The tree took out a good portion of the main roof and apparently high winds were responsible for the porch damage. He said that Bob insisted on a structural inspection before allowing Nancy to authorize any work be done on the place, which Tom assured Margo had taken place a couple weeks ago. Thankfully, the foundation and main structure was sound. Although there was quite a bit of damage to the roof and some water damage to the far dormer and lower bathroom the main sections of the cabin survived the storm well. Unfortunately, though, due to the existing damage the inspector would not allow the structure to be occupied until some of the repairs could be made.

"Wow!" exclaimed Margo as she took it all in. "Is it even worth saving at this point?"

"Sure it is," said Tom leaning on his hand which was resting on Margo's shoulder. "And with the insurance settlement Gram received we should be able to start looking into contractors and get to work rebuilding."

"Still honey, do we really have the extra money this place will need in order to get it back into the right kind of shape?" asked Margo.

"Um, yeah," answered Tom. "Actually that's another thing I need to bring up."

Margo looked confused and started to question Tom, but he stopped her.

"Listen, part of the legal work that needs to be ironed out includes some money that Gram had set aside all these years to put into the cabin," explained Tom. "Now, I've told her that we're not interested in taking her money, and all that…"

"Well, you better have, Tom," said Margo. "We don't need to take Gram's money."

"I know sweetie, I know," insisted Tom. "But, supposedly there's a trust that was originally setup by my Great Grandpa Will (his Grandpa Chris' father Will Hughes) that Gram has used for upkeep and taxes on the cabin. Gram said that since she and Grandpa Chris never had to put any of their own money into the cabin except for things like furniture and decorations nobody else in the family should ever have to either if she could help it."

"But there can't be enough in there for all this."

"You see, that's where you're mistaken honey," replied Tom. "My Grandpa Chris was a very smart man. Not only was he a brilliant lawyer, like yours truly, but he really knew his stuff when it came to investments. The insurance money will cover a great deal of it anyway, so we really won't need to worry."

"Is it safe enough to walk over there and take a look?" asked Margo.

"Ah, sure," answered Tom, "we just can't go inside."

Tom took Margo's hand and began walking toward the cottage.

- - -

Inside a small room dimly lit by the sunlight that shown between the closed slats in the venetian blinds lay a ragged looking Emily Stewart curled up on a small bed. The bed was bare except for a plain sheet that was draped over the mattress. Emily winced as she attempted to roll over. Her thin blonde hair was matted against her left temple in what appeared to be dried blood. Her left cheek wore a visible bruise and as she reached her left hand to her forehead she let out a short cry of pain and whimpered, "Help." Attached to her wrist was a metal handcuff which was linked to some kind of cable that was locked to the frame of the bed.

Slowly she lifted herself to a seated position at the edge of the bed. She attempted to look around, but the sudden change in body position sent a shooting, blinding pain through her head and she was forced to close her eyes.

"What's happening?" Emily quietly whined as she leaned forward and buried her forehead in her hands. While she sat there rocking back and forth a broken memory came to light.

She remembered a knock on her Lakeview Hotel suite door. It was the middle of the night, but she was awake working diligently to finish editing an article for the morning edition of the _Intruder_, the tabloid style newspaper that she ran. The knock startled her, but nonetheless she rose to check it out. She slowly walked over to peer through the peephole in the door. She leaned in and let out a scream as she recognized the man standing outside her door – David Stenbeck. "No… no," she cried. "He's dead. He's not real." She was frantic, but found herself suddenly unable to speak louder than a whisper as she backed past the sofa and turned toward the bedroom. "Calm down, calm down, it's late. That's what it is. Emily pull yourself together." The familiar tone signaling a successful card swipe in her door lock rang through her head like a trumpet.

She was once again sitting in the dark room. Lifting her head she slowly opened her eyes. She could hear voices outside the doorway. As her eyes adjusted she scanned the room. Across from her along the opposite wall was a set of bunk beds dressed with sheets just like the one she was sitting on. To her left also draped with a sheet stood a chest of drawers beside an open doorway.

She closed her eyes tightly and winced in reaction to the pain that suddenly struck her left cheek and temple. Terror struck as she opened her eyes once more to see the man who stood in the doorway. Backing against the wall she pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Ah, Emily, you're up."

That all too familiar wicked voice reverberated through Emily's head. She put both hands to her ears and rocked back and forth silently crying, "Don't hurt me. Please David, what do you want from me?"

"Shhhhh!" snapped the man as he quickly made his way to Emily. Swiftly he grabbed the back of her head and covered her mouth tightly with his other hand. "Total silence is what I want!" he viciously whispered as he leaned his forehead within inches of hers. "Don't make a single sound or I'll be forced to use this." He showed her his gun that was tucked into the waist band of his jeans.

All Emily could do was nod her head to show David she'd be cooperative.

David pointed his gun toward Emily as he walked over to the window. Taking his eyes off Emily, but still pointing the gun her way, David lifted one of the slats in the blinds to look outside, "Someone's out there and you are not to make one sound, understand?"

Emily nodded once more. As she sat there in total silence she could hear voices outside the window. They were muffled and she could not make out what they were saying, but she could tell that they were quite close by. Her breathing calmed as she focused on the voices. She had no earthly idea where she was, but she silently prayed that the people outside her window were suspicious about what was going on inside.

David seethed, "Those nosey do-gooders. Come on… there you go, come on in and find me. That would make my day."

"Don't get so close honey," said the muffled male voice outside the window.

Emily's eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the voice. She knew better than to verbalize her realization but after she heard the muffled female voice respond she was certain. The people outside her window were Tom and Margo Hughes. They must know she was kidnapped and they've figured out where she was! All she had to do was remain calm and wait for the Oakdale police to make their move.


End file.
